


Double or Nothing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy proves to Steve that when Tony and Bruce are intent on science, they don't notice much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Tony and Bruce at the board

When Steve walks into the lab, neither Tony nor Bruce look at him. They're far too intent on the glass screen in front of them, filled with lines and squiggles that make no sense to Steve. Each has a pen in their hand and they're erasing and re-writing and re-erasing at a speed of knots - it almost makes Steve dizzy and he doesn't get dizzy. 

"Popcorn?" The voice alone makes him smile and he turns to see Darcy sitting on one of the stools at the opposite side of the lab, a grin on her face and, yes, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. 

"I thought you weren't allowed to have food in the labs?" he asks but it doesn't stop him from walking over to her and snagging a handful. 

She blows a perfect raspberry and waves one hand. "Like they notice anything when they're like this." She takes another handful of popcorn and their fingers brush. Steve blinks but he would bet every last cent in his bank account that it was no accident. 

"Yeah?" Steve lifts an eyebrow because he's fairly sure he know what she's hinting at and her smile only broadens as her eyes flick down to his lips.

"Oh yeah." He leans in towards her and brings his lips to hers. He intends it to be a quick kiss but Darcy opens her mouth underneath his and he never could resist a pretty girl. 

When they pull away, he glances at Tony and Bruce and just like Darcy said, they're still staring at the board, throwing out words in various degrees of volume and Steve can only understand half of them and even then not in the right context. "See?" Darcy leans in and he thinks she's going to kiss him again but instead she takes a kernel of popcorn and pops it into her mouth. "Told you." 

This time, Steve raises both eyebrows as he turns back to her. "Double or nothing?" 

Her grin is positively sinful. He loves it. "You're on."


End file.
